Electrical circuits in residential and commercial buildings are often controlled by rocker switches. A rocker switch is typically surrounded by a switch plate cover. The rocker switch has opposite ends that are pivotable about a pivot axis between the ends. The rocker switch is movable between a first position, e.g., “on” wherein the first end is substantially flush with a first portion of the switch plate and a second position, e.g., “off” wherein the second end is substantially flush with a second portion of the switch plate. The rocker switch when used in a conventional manner may be accidentally depressed to turn on a light, activate an alarm or even injure someone working on the electrical system.
In certain applications, it is desirable to provide a means for preventing the rocker switch from being moved from an “on” position to an “off” position or vice versa. In some situations it may be desirable to have an electric circuit that is always open and in other situations, it is desirable to have an electric circuit that is always closed.
It is often necessary that motors for equipment, such as garbage disposals, overhead heat lamps, bathroom fans, pumps and the like are not turned “on” or “off” accidentally. In some cases, such as for a refrigerator or a water pump connected to a switch, it is desired to have the switch in the “on” position and it is not desired that the switch be accidentally turned “off”. In another example, in a photographic darkroom it is desirable to have the electric light off so as not to interfere with the processing the film. It is thus desirable to have a lock on the rocker switch to ensure that the switch is not inadvertently turned on. In most cases, there are no labels placed on the individual switches so that it may be difficult to know if the device is on or off.
The rocker switch may be located close to the load, e.g., light, pump, computer, controlled by the switch, or may be significantly remotely located from such a load. When an electrician or other worker performing operations on the load or on the load side of the electric circuit thereof safety requires that the switch controlling that circuit be in an “off” position and maintained in the “off” position. Inadvertent activation of the switch to its “on” position while work is being performed on the load side of the circuit can cause injury to the worker and damage to the circuit and load equipment. Thus, the switch needs to be securely maintained in its “off” position while the work is being performed. Although not as dangerous, the accidental switching of, for example lights to the on position when not desired can increase the cost and waste electrical energy.
There have been many different types of devices to lock electrical switches in a selected “on” or “off” position. In its simplest form a lock can be adhesive tape placed over the switch to maintain the switch in the desired position. However, this requires that the tape be removed when it is desired to move the switch and replaced when needed. Other type locking devices are usually complicated, inconvenient, built into the switch and are expensive.
The following references may be relevant to this invention:
US Publication No. 2003/0057065 A1 to Hecker
US Publication No. 2005/0194243 to Prineappi
U.S. Pat. No. 2,300,102 to Christensen
U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,943 to Choppa
U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,170 to Johnson
U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,420 to Piber
U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,425 to Woskow
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,365 to Kuo
U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,979 to Grass
U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,925 to Mohsen
U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,833 to Thrasher
U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,047 to Kimata et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,170 to Wechsler
U.S. Pat. No. 6,472,619 to Halphide
U.S. Pat. No. 6,759,609 to Henderson et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,230,767 to Bunk et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,466,440 to Sonobe
FR 2667719 A1
FR 2861213 A1
JP 2001084858 A
JP 2009289643 A
JP 61116723 A